The present disclosure generally relates to motor vehicles and, more particularly to the forming of lining elements for a seat element (rear panel of a backrest, of a headrest, lateral seat casing, etc.) or for the interior of a vehicle (door panel, headliner, rear shelf, etc.). The present disclosure more specifically relates to the forming of a cover element having its rear surface comprising a foam layer.